


Setting Stuff on Fire

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock think they're so clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Stuff on Fire

He was seventeen and Sherlock was ten the night they stood in the cold field just on the edge of the family’s summer property near Chipping Norton. Mycroft ignored the sharp sting in his hand as the two of them watched what was once a shed feed flames that rose high into the dark sky, casting everything in a warm amber glow.

It was Mycroft who laughed first, overcome by the absurdity of the entire situation. Setting fire to the shed had never been part of the plan, though he doubted even then that anyone would believe the Holmes boys that it had been an accident.

After all, they were far too smart to try to build a campfire in a shed. At the time, it had seemed a brilliant idea. No one would see the flames, and the shed would trap the heat quite nicely, so the fire didn’t even have to be very big.

And it had worked, right up until Mycroft decided that his little brother could handle a bit of cider, which had been stolen from the cellar whe n Father wasn’t looking.

By the time fire crews arrived, both boys were collapsed against one another, nearly to the point of hyperventilating from laughing so hard. Mycroft didn’t even notice the burn on his hand any more, and he was fairly sure that he’d have other distractions from it the next morning. But right then, sprawled in a heap with his brother, he was far too busy being lost in hysterics to care about any consequences whatsoever.


End file.
